Untouched
by SasuAddique013
Summary: Fighting is never a good thing..but when it comes to making up, Neji is the best...;  SUCK @ SUMMARIES BT ITS PRETTY COOL !


I wanna dedicate this story to the dudes( guys & girls ) that added to me to there faves..i mean OMG ! THNZ ! =) and there alert list...T-T Yall hav me tearing up ! This is for u ! Hope it doesnt suck..lol

**Disclaimer: **Now, Y'all aint evn gotta ask to noe i dont own Naruto, cuz I think u guys wud get the picture if i did...

* * *

><p>"Gaa…ra…..Gaa…ra.."<p>

A sleepy Neji opened his eyes. He could no longer avoid the inevitable. He missed him. Neji missed Gaara. The Hyuuga sighed before rubbing his lilac eyes and sitting upright. As a habit, he looked to his right…finding the bed empty. He turned his head to the wall sized window and the city that was bustling below. The twilight was close from what he could tell and he hadn't had a wink of sleep since The Fight. The memories flowed through his restless mind, playing like a horror movie…

-Flashback-

_The clock was saying twenty to ten but Neji didn't want to believe it. He was stood up ! By his own boyfriend at that ! He took a breath to calm himself before putting a bill on the wonderfully decorated table and taking his leave. Outside the restaurant, the valet drove his BMW toward him as he rubbed his hands together, cursing the autumn breeze that snapped at his pale skin that was at the mercy of the frigid night. The car stopped and Neji opened his mouth to thank the man but froze when the man turned out to be his casually dressed lover. _

_Gaara had on ripped jeans, a snug fitting sweater and his black converses, all semi hidden underneath a calf-length coat that mimicked ones found in detective movies. The redhead was wearing his usual smirk that really complimented his rose lips and brought a twinkle to his jade eyes, making him the most bangable thing within a 1,000 mile radius. He strode to his shocked boyfriend and laid a kiss on his delicious lips._

"_Hey there Neji. Sorry, I'm late."_

_Neji gave him his signature glare of death. "Late would have been 30 minutes but four hours is just plain stupid." He said, before shoving the Sabuko out of the way. But being the uke, he was weaker than his love. _

"_Come on Neji, I said I was sorry. I got held up."_

"_Doing what ! Or should I say whom." He spat. _

_A flash of hurt reflected in the sexy jade orbs but was quickly replaced with anger as the redhead glared. "Mind repeating that…"_

_Every cell of his body was screaming at the brunette to calm himself before the situation got worse but Neji's rage got the better of him and he tipped upwards into Gaara's face, closing the 1 foot difference and glared into the angered gaze. "Who. Were. You. Screwing. That was sooo important you forgot our anniversary dinner !"_

_Gaara lost control of his anger for a second, and pushed Neji down onto the hood of the car. Neji grit his teeth against the pain and kept his glare even when his lips were mare millimeters from Gaara's. _

"_Do you really think I would cheat on you." He said, making the question a statement in a way only he could._

"_I'm saying it's a possibility. So who was it…Naruto….Lee….YOUR EFFING BROTHER PERHAPS!"_

_The Sabuko slammed his fist onto the hood of the car making the metal scream at him and successfully denting the brand new automobile. "Screw. You."_

"_Hmm. You won't be for a while. Bye Gaara." Neji replied before shoving (miraculously) Gaara off him and running off into the distance, tears streaming down his angered face. _

-End of Flashback-

Neji sighed before sipping his coffee and slouching further down the counter top. Ever since that night, he hadn't heard or seen Gaara and he…missed him. He sighed again before setting the mug in the sink and making his way into the shower. If he was up, he might as well go for an extended jog.

A few minutes later, Neji's feet were pounding on the pavement near the park. Sweat ran down his porcelain skin as he turned onto the dirt path that took him through the wooded area of the park. '_'Come baby we ain't gonna live forever…let me show you all the things that we could do….' _Neji had a little thing for The Veronicas and liked listening to them when he went jogging.

Stopping for a drink of water, the brunette slowed and uncapped his water jug. Morning was shining in her glorious colours and the sun felt good on his skin. He took a deep breath of the crisp air and a faint smile graced his features. A beep went off in his ear and he pressed the button on his bluetooth.

"Neji."

"Neji ! Hey ! I hope you aren't busy tonight man, cause I got us tickets to The Ninja and there's no way you're letting me go by myself with Naruto and Kiba." The Uchiha spoke quickly before hanging up.

Neji rolled his eyes at the 'manners' of his best friend before continuing his jog. Maybe going out will take his mind off his desired boyfriend.

~At the club~

'_It's electric, lectric lectric, electric…You're so electric, lectric lectric, electric..'_

Music pulsed through the bodies on the dance floor, intoxicating all those who heard it. Naruto and Sasuke were on the floor, grinding against one another like no one else was in the room. The flashing blue lights revealed Kiba working himself onto a very sexy Shino while Neji sat by the bar, downing drinks like no tomorrow. 'Stupid Sasuke. What's the point of bringing me here if you're gonna abandon me for your dobe. Tch.'

The people all around were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Some stopping to eye a certain Hyuuga as he swallowed yet another shot. Neji sighed, it really was too bad he had a high tolerance for alcohol. He wanted to be wasted so he could remember nothing of the lame night he was having. He spun on the bar stool to face the dance floor, raking his eyes over the dancing people to find anyone worth dancing with. That's when he saw it. The unmistakable spot of red hair moving towards the far end of the bar. His heart skipped a few beats before hammering at his ribs in attempt to jump at the lust-inducing Gaara who it belonged to. A very flustered Neji quickly turned the other way, trying to hide himself from the tempter.

Gaara was having a lousy time. Why in hell had he let Temari talk him into coming to this club. And to set him up with Sakura for all hell ! The pinkette hadn't stopped talking from the moment they met up with each other at her house. A vein was pulsing in his forehead but he'd promised to be nice to his _date_.

"So I was like…" The girl continued.

God, Gaara needed a drink. So there he was making his way to the bar when a sudden movement and familiar scent had caught his attention. His head whipped around, eyes trying to locate the source of that smell. He wasn't disappointed when his eyes locked on his boyfriend, on the other end of the bar. Water pooled in his mouth as his eyes raked in the sight before him. His love in dark blue skinny jeans that hugged his frame oh so irresistibly, a white button down with black and blue kicks. His long, silky hair was combed down and his bangs were hiding his expressions that Gaara loved so much. Without thinking, he'd made a move towards his obsession. '_..Bye Gaara.' _An icy chill ran down his back, freezing him in place. Oh, he'd almost forgotten. God, he missed Neji.

Neji was having a hard time not peeking through his bangs to stare at the perfection that was Gaara. He was only a few steps away. He wouldn't mind apologizing first, if it meant Gaara would wrap his arms around him again and hold him, and kiss him like he used to before the stupid fight. But after all the things he'd said about Gaara cheating on him with all his exes, Neji doubts the redhead would forgive him that easily. But..but he REALLY missed Gaara. With a breath for courage, Neji decided to try his luck.

He turned his to face Gaara and was stunned into heartbreak at the sight of some pink haired slut grinding against his boyfriend…HIS boyfriend ! And by the looks of it, Gaara was debating whether to give in or not. Then the pink whore brushed her fat ass against Gaara's front end and his resistance was visually crumbling. Rage seethed through Neji as he got up to tear the creature apart but he stopped and smirked. There was a better way to finish this little tramp…

He raced towards Ten-Ten and whispered in the DJ's ear. A smile moulded on her lips almost as sinister as the one on the Hyuuga before she nodded and handed Neji a set of head phones, searching through her library for the song Neji'd requested.

Said brunette made his way to the middle of the floor, everyone parting to make way for him and stepping back to give him enough room to do whatever he had planned. He signaled a group of people to move so the redhead and the hoe could get a good ol' view of his proceedings. He blew a kiss at the now watching Gaara before pointing to Ten-ten to start the song.

The intro played and Neji swayed his sensual body to the music, eyes never leaving the jade gaze. The first verse started and Neji sang along.

**I go ooh ooh, you go ahh ahh**

**La la la la, ala la la la, **

**I can la la la la la la, I wanna wanna wanna get what I want, don't stop**

**Gimme gimme gimme what you got got, cause I can't wait wait wait, any-mo-mo-mo-mo-more**

Neji twirled and crept slowly towards his boyfriend…

**Don't even talk about the consequence cause right now, you're the only thing that's making any sense to me.**

**And I don't gove a damn what they say, what they think, cause you're the only one that's on my mind and I'll never let you leave me**

**I wanna stop time forever, never wanna hear you say good-bye…**

Neji finally reached Gaara. He shoved the girl to the side and wrapped his leg around Gaara's muscled waist. He pressed his lower regions securely onto Gaara's before dipping his upper body backwards and swinging it around til it was straight. He looked deeper into his love's eyes and wrapped on arm around his neck, the other firmly around one pale tricep.

**I feel so untouched and I, want you so much that I,**

**Just cant resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you.**

**I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow,**

**I cant forget you, going crazy from the moment I met you…**

Still in position, he slowly slid his body downwards before turning quickly and pressing his firm ass against a Sabuko's growing member. Neji smirked before throwing his upper body down, arching his back as he came up slowly, wrapping slender arms around Gaara's neck…

**Untouched, un-…and I need you so much…**

**See you, breath you, I want to be you, ala la la, ala la la,**

**You can take take t-t-take time time to live live but when you gonna gonna live your life**

**Gimme gimme gimme all of you you, don't be scared, **

**I'll see you through the loneliness and one mo-mo-more**

**Don't even think about what's right or wrong, or wrong or right **

**Cause In the end it's only you and me me, and no one else is gonna be around to answer all the questions left behind and you and I were meant to be and even if the world falls down today**

**I'll still be there to hold you up up and I will never let you down…**

Neji pulled Gaara along with him to the middle of the floor then without warning, jumped on the redhead and planted a heated, lust filled kiss on his lips before letting up, tugging Gaara's hair back so he could look straight into his eyes. Neji's lilac eyes had darkened slightly from the uncontrollable lust swirling within his mind, causing all rationality to suffocate as he sang the chorus again to end the song…

**I feel so untouched and I, want you so much that I,**

**Just cant resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you.**

**I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow,**

**I cant forget you, going crazy from the moment I met you…**

**Untouched, un-…Untouched, un-….Untouched, un-…Untouched..**

**Untouched, un-…**

He smiled as the song faded and ended. He barely registered the clapping in the background as Gaara hungrily attacked his lips. He opened his mouth for his boyfriend without Gaara asking and instantly deepened the kiss. He wrestled with the hot, slick appendage before submitting to his seme.

Gaara moaned at his submission and made his feet move. Somehow, they managed to get to Gaara's car still attached to each other. Gaara threw Neji into the car and raced to the driver's seat. He sped off in the direction of his house. Neji growled before jumping out of his seat and into Gaara's lap, latching himself onto Gaara's silk of skin and marking him. Gaara swerved before righting the car and trying to pay attention to the road as to not kill both of them, but his vision was blurring from the pleasure Neji was offering him. It was all he could do when a soft hand suddenly cupped around his aching erection. He hissed before slamming on the brake, parking on the side of the highway.

Neji felt the car lurch but he ignored it as his free hand moved to recline the seat. Gaara tore off his shirt before repeating the action with Neji's. He attacked Neji's neck with a ferocious animalism that had Neji groaning beneath him. Big yet gentle hand roamed over Neji's body, stopping at his nipples to taunt them with a sweet pain.

"Neji…" Gaara breathed into said man's ear, voice husky and thick with lust.

"Gaa-!"

"Keep it down ! Can't you see I'm trying to- AHHHHHH!"

Gaara and Neji froze as Kankuro scrambled out the car, trying to get as far away from the hell behind him.

Neji blinked before laughing. Gaara glared at his boyfriend.

"What the hell is so damn funny !"

Neji wiped a tear from his eyes before kissing his boyfriend. "I just really missed you."

Gaara's anger vanished and he smiled before pulling his love closer. "I missed you too," A sinister smirk appeared, "Let me show you how much…"

* * *

><p>Readeth n Reviewth Plz !<p> 


End file.
